Regalo
by xatlass
Summary: [ GENDER BENDER: ATSULUCY ] "Todos mis intentos por hacer las cosas bien son inútiles. Sin embargo, aunque él siempre logra confundirme con su actitud y su semblante tan cambiante, quería agradecerle por todo lo que siempre hace por mí. Realmente quería hacerlo... Aunque supongo que no será en esta ocasión"


**Regalo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

El manga/anime de Bungou Stray Dogs ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores de guión y dibujo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este fanfic es un AtsuLucy GENDER BENDER y por obvias razones, he tenido que adaptar el nombre de los personajes a unos que, personalmente, creo que les sentarían bastante bien a sus versiones de género opuesto.

 _Male!Lucy_ = **Luke M. Montgomery**

 _Fem!Atsushi_ = **Atsuko Nakajima**

Si a alguien le gusta esta pareja tanto como a mí y no tiene problema alguno con los GB (Porque a mí me encantan), realmente espero que disfrute este pequeño fic.

 **Agradecimientos:**

A la única e inigualable, _**Misha**_. La hermosa mujer que siempre tiene tiempo en su vida para leer mis historias, ayudarme a editarlas y darme su más sincera opinión

* * *

De un lado a otro, mis pies no dejan de moverme. Intento controlar la ansiedad que se apodera de mis pensamientos y acciones, la conducta preocupada y mirada nerviosa con la que reviso cada dos por tres la puerta de entrada a la cafetería. Pero todos mis intentos por detenerme son vanos e inútiles… _Como yo_.

Mis labios dan paso a una mueca decepcionada y el sonido de un suspiro cansado hace eco en el ambiente. Durante un par de segundos creo que me pertenece, mas no es así. ¿En qué momento separé los labios para hacerlo? Me doy cuenta, entonces, que esa exhalación tiene un dueño diferente, uno cuya presencia me pone los pelos de punta y reduce mi cordura a un entramado de confusión e intranquilidad.

Ni siquiera escuché la campanilla que avisa la salida de la gente porque mi cabeza siempre está ocupada auto-compadeciéndome. Sin embargo, Luke está de pie frente a mí, observándome con un par de ojos que reflejan incomprensión y esa falta de paciencia que, me parece, le caracteriza. Es a él a quien esperé durante esos largos y tediosos minutos en los cuales la brisa de invierno me caló hasta los huesos, incluso si gasté hasta el último yen de mi salario en conseguir un abrigo apropiado para la temporada.

— **Eh… ¡Ah! ¡H-Hola!**

Sé que mi saludo no suena para nada convincente, que mi torpe movimiento de mano lo único que hace es irritarlo un poco más de lo normal, porque nadie llama a otra persona a mitad de la noche sólo para decirle "Hola", ¿verdad? No. Nadie lo hace. Ni siquiera yo. La verdad es que tengo algo más que decirle, algo que deseaba entregarle de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente…

Lo he perdido en el camino, no tengo idea de dónde ni cuándo.

Sólo tengo presente que escudriñé con desesperación por toda la ciudad, esperando ser capaz de encontrar algo que le gustara o que disfrutara un poco. Pero aún no conozco casi nada de él y muchas veces su personalidad logra confundirme, por lo que fue bastante difícil obtener una idea "perfecta" para un regalo navideño. Al final creo que lo conseguí, una nueva pañoleta con diseño escocés para que sujete su cabello cada vez que atiende a los clientes. Y estoy casi segura de que habría sido el regalo de agradecimiento perfecto si es que, ahora, la tuviera en mi poder.

La busqué por todos lados, repasé mi camino de este día una y otra vez, incluso recibí ayuda de Tanizaki-san y Yosano-sensei cuando trataba de buscarlo en el edificio de la Agencia de Detectives. Pero nada. Nada por ninguna parte. Nada en la oficina. Nada en mi apartamento. Nada en la calle. Nada en mis bolsillos.

Mi rostro ligeramente afligido empeora de un momento a otro, reflejando en mis iris la desesperación y, sobre todo, mi angustia. De pronto, doblo la comisura de mi boca hacia abajo y estos tiemblan con suavidad cuando intento entreabrirlos. No lloraré frente a él, mi voz no se quebrará por completo y los temblores cesarán en un instante, pero la culpa no se irá a menos que me disculpe apropiadamente por _haberle fallado una vez más_.

— **Lo siento…**

Pronuncio con vaga determinación en mi tono, incapaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Errores como éste, tan pequeños e insignificantes para muchos, suelen transformarse en monstruos de tormento para mí. Seguramente Luke no lo entiende, porque su expresión es ahora una inquietante mezcla de inseguridad tras mis palabras, irritación y muy el fondo, tal vez algo de lástima.

— **De verdad lo siento mucho.**

Repito incansable, apretando ambas manos en un puño firme, deseando no haber perdido el regalo que compré especialmente para su persona. Puedo estar exagerando con el asunto, pero me gustaría que la tierra se tragara mi torpeza algún día y la escupiera muy lejos de mi ser, para que nunca más regresara y, finalmente, pudiera hacer las cosas bien.

— **Yo… Tenía un regalo para ti. Iba a dártelo como un agradecimiento por todas las veces que me ayudaste, y también porque ya casi es Navidad. Pero lo he perdi** — **¡Iiiiiigh!**

Mis mejillas están siendo atacadas por una fuerza que no esperaba. Empiezo a suplicar por clemencia entre balbuceos ininteligibles porque hablar se hizo dificultoso desde el momento en que decidió estirarme las mejillas con saña. Y lo peor de todo es que no dice nada. Nada de nada. Ni una sola palabra a excepción de un **"** _Tsk_ **"** como muletilla usual en su habla. ¿Estoy un poco asustada? Generalmente siempre tiene algo que reprocharme o comentar, aunque sé que no lo hace para herirme; el problema radica en su silencio prolongado y su indescifrable semblante que parece cambiar de opinión en demostrar sus expresiones cada dos por tres: un segundo está molesto y al otro parece comprender que mi intención nunca fue incordiarlo con mi presencia o mi habilidad para causarle problemas.

 **"** _¡Boba!_ **"** , lo escucho decir tras cinco largos segundos recibiendo mi reprimenda de la noche y aprecio su ceño fruncido una vez más, observándome con la barbilla en alto desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados. Acaricio la zona afectada con el dorso de mi mano mientras el dolor se desvanece con rapidez; mas hay algo que, incluso ahora, dudo que desaparezca igual de rápido y efectivo que las punzadas en mis rojos mofletes.

La cálida y nueva sensación de _su contacto_ sobre estos.

Aturdida, lo único que hago es parpadear por inercia, sin poder moverme un solo centímetro o expresarle todas mis dudas y confusiones por medio de palabras. Sus labios sobre mi mejilla izquierda provocan un chispazo de emociones nunca antes experimentadas en mi interior, que giran y giran en un círculo continuo dentro de mi estómago, al igual que… _Mariposas revoloteando_. Siento el calor de su respiración agitada acariciándome la piel, así como la áspera textura de su boca y el rastro de "vacío" que deja en su lugar cuando decide alejarse, veloz cual rayo, rompiendo cualquier cercanía que pudo existir.

Un beso, dulce y efímero, que me recuerda al canto de un ave en las mañanas; pues de alguna manera, ambos hacen que mi corazón quiera cantar.

Miro hacia adelante, sin prestar atención a las luces y sombras que se proyectan conforme nuestra ciudad recibe a la fría noche y sus transeúntes fantasmas circulando alrededor. Sin voz, sin entendimiento, sin el valor necesario, mi tiempo se detiene mientras el suyo continúa su curso natural. Se aparta, da media vuelta y camina con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela, ladeando a duras penas su rostro para recordarme que **"** _no me quede ahí parada como una estatua_ **"** y también **"** _que mañana preparará un pastel de chocolate por órdenes de su jefa, que más me vale estar ahí, luego del trabajo, para poder probarlo_ **"**.

Y en mi pecho, la angustiante opresión que sentí minutos atrás se esfuma como la niebla ante los rayos de sol, porque algo está brillando ahí dentro. Y es tan radiante y abrasador que comienza a dolerme; sin embargo, es un agradable dolor que creo poder soportar a diario, siempre y cuando los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón no logren ser escuchados por él.


End file.
